Dream and Reality
by Eowyn6
Summary: When Aragorn first meets Éowyn he begins to question his feelings. Chapter 2 added. Please review.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well, I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Dream and Reality  
  
Prologue  
  
The Fellowship of the Ring consisting of the four hobbits Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamshee, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took; the elven-prince Legolas; the dwarf Gimli; the wizard Gandalf; and the two men Aragorn and Boromir set out from Rivendell, the Last Homely House. Their path would lead them trough ice and fire, through war and death, to friends unlooked for and enemies unexpected. Their task was simple; destroy the One Ring of Sauron, the Dark Lord of Mordor. None of the nine companions knew what lay ahead of them; none knew what friends, old and new, they would meet, what people they would love and whom they would loose eventually. All they knew was that in one or the other way they were bound to the fate of the Ring, and its small bearer.  
  
They did not know that one of them would not return to his home again; that one would change his whole being; that one would finally fulfil his destiny. They did not know, but did no one else?  
  
Lord Elrond had given the Nine the blessings not only of the elves but of all free people of Middle-Earth. If they should fail in their task, the world they knew would be utterly destroyed, undone. Now the Lord of Imladris stood high above the river, seeing Isildur's Bane leave his realm. By his side stood a fair elf-maiden, his daughter Arwen, the Evenstar as she was called among her people.  
  
She looked down upon the group that now slowly made its way up out of the valley. One of the two humans slowly turned again and, catching her eyes, waved to her. Would this be the last time she ever saw him? 'Aragorn', screamed her heart, 'don't go to your death, I beg thee.'  
  
Elrond took the hand of his daughter and felt the pain that she bore. "You know, he had to go. You saw it as well as I." Arwen nodded and slowly turned around to face her father, tears in her eyes. "Yes, and in my heart I know that it was time, but it still hurts to see him leave. I've known him for so long and now I might have seen him for the last time ...", her voice trailed off as she began to weep quietly.  
  
"You know what I saw, for you have seen it, too. His path is laid before him, yet he does not see it. He refuses to and will continue to do so for some time still. And, my beloved child, the thing that you fear most, it too, might come to pass." Yes, it was true, she had seen him leave, but still she could not tell if this was forever. If her father had seen it, he had not told her. Maybe he had not the heart to tell her.  
  
She had given him a pendant ... her Evenstar. He had refused to take it, but she had been insistent. 'It is mine to give, like my heart', she had said. But now she did not know anymore if it had been fair to give it to him. Had she not thus bound him to her; to her and to the dream that they both shared? Would this bond survive the harsh reality of the world? 


	2. Edoras

Disclaimer: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well, I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.  
  
Note: The main story starts after the breaking of the Fellowship; the chapter that equals my first chapter is "The King of the Golden Hall" in The Two Towers. All that has happened before this chapter has happened similar to both the book and the movie. Frodo and Sam are on their way to Mordor, Merry and Pippin are stuck in Fangorn and Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas have met Gandalf, the White. The four are now on their way to Edoras, capital of Rohan.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Dream and Reality  
  
Chapter 1 - Edoras  
  
Finally they reached Edoras. It lay on the slopes of a hill in front of the Snowy Mountains, on top of which stood the Golden Hall Meduseld, home to Théoden, king of the Riddermark. They left their horses at the gates and made their way up through the streets of the city. Some who saw them trembled with fear, some shouted at Gandalf: "Be gone, Stormcrow", but most people seemed glad to see the four companions.  
  
When they reached the doors of the King's Hall, they were stopped by three men-at-arms. "Who wishes to see the Lord of the Hall?" It was evident that they recognised Gandalf, still he introduced himself to them again. "This is Aragorn, Ranger of the North. Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, and Gimli of the Lonely Mountain." - "You are not welcome here, I'm afraid. But if you leave your weapons with us, we will let you in, no matter what Gríma thinks of it." - "So he's still here?" Gandalf asked. "Yes, still poisoning the King's mind. He hardly recognises anyone anymore. This is especially hard on his niece, Éowyn, for she loves her uncle dearly."  
  
Gandalf frowned. So nothing had changed since his last visit. "And Éomer, the King's nephew?" - "He's roaming far and wide, killing orcs wherever he goes. But they have become to many ... and the King knows nothing of this. He's only trusting Gríma, not even his family can reach through to him anymore. If Éomer didn't have the army behind him, I hardly dare to think of what Gríma then would do, to both Éomer and his sister."  
  
The men-at-arms now let them pass and they entered Meduseld and were led before the King. Théoden sat on his throne, and old man, barely alive. On his left stood a small man who kept whispering into the king's ear. On his right sat a young maiden, who was rising when she behold the companions.  
  
"Hail, Théoden King," Gandalf exclaimed. The eyes of the king fixed upon the wizard. His voice was barely more than a whisper when he said, "I bid you welcome, Master Gandalf. You are the bringer of bad news, you've always been, Stormcrow." Aragorn saw that the man next to the king kept muttering to his lord and wondered whose words they'd just heard. "I see that you still have your 'loyal' advisor with you, Gríma..." - "You heard the King's words, you are not welcome here, old wizard. Go home, and take your friends with you."  
  
Gandalf came closer to the throne and Gríma beheld the wizard's staff. "Guards, why didn't you do as I ordered you, why did you leave him his stick!" And, turning to the King he added, "He only wishes to ensnare you with his foul craft, do not be fooled by him, my Lord. He is no friend of Rohan." - "Nay, I do not have to use my powers here, unlike you, Wormtongue!" Gríma shrieked at being addressed like this. "He wants to attack me, my Lord. Attack us!"  
  
"I do not have to bring war here, for war is already upon you." -"He's lying my lord." - "Saruman will attack Rohan, for he is no longer the wise and good wizard he once was..." - "Don't believe him, Saruman is our friend." The king nodded slightly, "Yes, our friend".  
  
Gandalf now stood before the throne and glanced at the king's advisor. "I see that you are still a loyal servant of your true master. Yet for how long you've been following this pass, I do not know." - "Guards, arrest them!" But none of the guards moved as much as a finger to come to Gríma's rescue, for no one liked Wormtongue.  
  
"Be gone!" Gandalf cried throwing back is cloak. And behold, the room was bathed in light and Wormtongue fell on his needs, shielding his eyes. Théoden however seemed to see everyone around him at last again. He looked down at Gríma and saw him for what he was. "Gandalf is right, be gone." - "But my lord, have I not served you well. Don't be fooled by the wizard's powers. He wishes no good." - "Enough, I have let you control me for too long already. Be gone, and serve the one you served always."  
  
"But that is..." the fire in the King's eyes forbid him to go on. Seeing that he was outmanoeuvred, Wormtongue quickly ran to the doors and out of the hall. "Was is wise to let him go?" Gandalf smiled coldly. "He will give Saruman quite a surprise. For now he has an opponent again in the King of Rohan." He bowed to Théoden.  
  
The King slowly raised himself from his throne, leaving both weariness and poison behind him. The man that stood face to face with Gandalf was no longer the old man that they had found when entering the hall, when he was closer to death than to life. Now a strong warrior he was again, anger in his eyes and the will to fight back. He turned to the maid who was beside him. "Éowyn, sister-daughter. Forgive me for not heeding your words." Tears were on her cheeks. "Please, go and fetch my generals. If Gandalf is right, we will have to strike back soon, or all will be in vain." Silently Éowyn made her way out of the hall. Before she left, she turned once more. The doors were open behind her, and she was bathed in sunlight. Thus Aragorn first beheld the fair Lady of Rohan and he felt that she would be of great importance in the days to come.  
  
She also saw him, suddenly aware of everything around her. She saw the greatness of kings in his face and felt that her life had only now really begun.  
  
---  
  
An hour later, the King and his generals were talking about the situation behind closed doors. They were accompanied by Gandalf and his three companions. Éomer was with them, too. Only Éowyn was left behind, as always. But this time she did not bear any grudge, she was too happy to see her uncle restored to his true self. Forever she would be indebted to Gandalf for it.  
  
Gríma had disappeared. Some had seen him run to the stables and ride out of Edoras as if the devil was behind him. By now he could have reached the Ford of the river Isen. And then it would not be long until Saruman would find out that the King of the Riddermark had found himself again. So war was at hand. But strangely she was not worried at the prospect. Théoden had fought many battles and had always been victorious. Her brother was a good leader as well. And then, they had aid now.  
  
Gandalf had always been a friend of Rohan. The elf, Legolas was his name, must be an excellent archer, they all were. Gimli the dwarf, though small, seemed very strong and the mere mentioning of orcs and battle made his eyes shine with anticipation. And there was the man, Aragorn...  
  
Before she left the hall she had felt someone's eyes upon her, and she turned. They're eyes met, only for a second and still she could see his face. The beard darkening his features and yet ... she dared not think of him. Only feeling his eyes upon her had caused her heart to beat faster, her mind suddenly blank, longing for this moment to remain thus forever. But then she remembered her uncle and fled from Meduseld.  
  
But now there was nothing she could do, helpless was she, unable to think of anything but him. Never before had she felt anything like that when she was with the men of the Mark. But this one, she knew nothing of him but his name. 'No, this is folly', she said to herself. 'He might have not even looked at me. Why should he?'  
  
She could not remember how long she sat lost in thought, but suddenly she was stirred by the sound of trumpets. The people were summoned to the Golden Hall. And then they emerged, Théoden surrounded by those he had spoken with. On his right stood Éomer, his eyes now searching the faces of the crowd until they found Éowyn's. A gentle smile appeared on his face, his eyes gleaming. Next to him were the other generals, their faces long and weary, yet still set. One the Kings left stood Gandalf, now once again cloaked in grey. Next to him Éowyn could Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn. Éowyn's eyes wandered from her brother to the ranger who was still discussing something with the elf.  
  
Éowyn did not see it, but her brother followed her eyes and saw the longing in her eyes when she looked upon the ranger. He frowned for he had watched Aragorn over the past hours, his hand moving to a beautiful pendant around his neck every time he felt unobserved. This could only be a gift of a lady, the lady of his heart. 'Oh sister, what madness has befallen you?'  
  
"People of Rohan, war is upon us. Our old friend Saruman has turned against us, claiming Rohan for himself. This we cannot accept. The army will ride against Isengard tonight, while those too young or old and all women will seek refuge at Dunharrow." The King went on explaining in detail the plans for the coming battle, but Éowyn did not pay heed to his words. All women he had said. Would that include her? She longed to go with the army, if only to be near ... 'Stop this, foolish girl', she said to herself. Slowly she forced her way towards the hall. When she reached the steps the King had finished and made his way back into the hall. Éomer came striding down the stairs and met her at their bottom.  
  
"He wishes you to lead those that cannot fight to Dunharrow." She had feared something like that. Yes, she would command, but was forbidden to fight. "I wish to join with you, Éomer, brother, please..." she couldn't continue and began to weep. It broke Éomer's heart to see his sister's pleading eyes. But if he had a doubt before he had seen her look upon Aragorn, now he was sure that it was for her best to be left behind.  
  
"The King wishes it, sister, he could not bear the thought of you going into battle. And neither could I." He took her into his arms, wishing he could stay to console her. "Then promise to send a messenger as often as you can." A long time ago she had learned that she could never win an argument with her uncle, and now her brother supported him. "As often as one can be spared, I promise." She looked up and smiled weakly. "I have not the strength to fight you, and neither have you the time to fight with me. There are more important things that your sister's heart you've to think of now."  
  
Slowly she drew away from him looking heartbroken. 'All she ever wanted was to be like me, to be able to prove herself. Oh sister, if only I could grant you that wish.' Aloud he Éomer asked, "Will you join us in the Hall? The King wishes to bid you farewell, and so does Gandalf." - "Remember the tales he would tell us when we were small? Of tall elven warriors, and the dwarves, and the Kings of Númenor. Brother, the Lord Aragorn, he seems to be of their kin."  
  
'Aragorn, can you think of no more than him since you saw him?' "He is a ranger, a fighter. If he's a king I don't know. He might have a noble air about him ... But more than he does that elf, Legolas. Well, he is a prince, Gandalf says. Prince of Mirkwood, would you believe it?" He saw the eyes of his sister widen in astonishment. "Yes, don't you remember Gandalf's story of his adventure with the dwarves, and the, what did he say, halfling. He mentioned the elves of Mirkwood. But never did I think that they would be so..." - "Fair?" Éomer grinned. This had been one of their favourite games when they were children. One had said something and the other finished the sentence.  
  
He chuckled still when they reached the wooden doors of the Hall and entered. A fire had been lit in the centre; it was getting dark outside. Without realizing it, Éowyn's eyes searched the room for the ranger. He stood next to her uncle, talking to him. Yet now, when he saw her, Théoden raised a hand to stop the man of the north. Aragorn looked up and once again saw Éowyn who almost stumbled against her brother when she beheld his gaze.  
  
The King had joined his niece and nephew and looked worried at Éowyn. "Are you alright, sister-daughter?" Éowyn forced herself to look her uncle in the eye. "Why, why do you force me to stay behind? Always I'm the one who's left alone..." - "The people love you, they trust you. You have taken care of them when I was, when I could ... Oh curse that Snake! I trusted him and almost brought down our realm." Théoden's eyes were filled with fire when he remembered the foul deeds of Gríma, but softened immediately again when he looked at the woman before him.  
  
"You have to be the one, please Éowyn, will you do it for me?" Her heart screamed No! but her mind once again submitted. "I shall do as you will uncle." She turned and slowly left the room. Once again she had been caged, only this time her cage had another name, Dunharrow.  
  
---  
  
The army was moving out of Edoras. Aragorn rode in silence next to Legolas and Gimli. The dwarf had grown a hatred for riding a long time before they had reached Edoras, and now he looked as sour as can be. The King stopped before them and turned to look upon his city again, perhaps for the last time. The companions joined him and Aragorn saw a figure clad in white just outside of Meduseld. Éowyn! She looked both strong and forlorn, cold as a statue and yet burning with so much passion. She had almost cried when the King made her stay behind. And this had touched his heart, more than the first time he had looked upon her.  
  
She had been bathed in light, a cold beauty, eyes filled with so much sadness. It made his heart miss a beat. And then she had left the threshold in such a hurry, had she fled? During the discussion he had not been able to concentrate on what was being said, he could not get his mind of he King's niece. Often his hand clenched around the Evenstar, yes, it was still there. And so was Arwen, his beloved. And here he was thinking of another woman. How could he? She was prepared to give up her immortality - for him. 'No', he said to himself, 'I love her, more than my life.' But why then did his heart feel as if an iron fist was closing around it as they were leaving Edoras behind? 


	3. Dunharrow

Disclaimer: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well; I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.  
  
Note: With the army gone, Éowyn led the remains of her people to the valley of Harrowdale and the Hold of Dunharrow. Oh, and the connection between Éomer and his sister is a very strong one, she can actually feel the things he does when she is thinking of nothing but him :)  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Dream and Reality  
  
Chapter 2 - Dunharrow  
  
It was the second night since the King had led his host west towards Isengard. His niece Éowyn had led all women and children and old to the safety of the Harrowdale and the Hold Dunharrow below the Snowy Mountains. Armies could not attack them there without suffering greatly before even reaching the bridge of the river Snowbourn. The people of Rohan were safe.  
  
The night air was growing colder. Éowyn was standing in front of one of the tents that had been erected. Around her people busied themselves with lighting fires and preparing dinner. Everything had been well organized, so well, that Éowyn once more felt useless. 'The people love you,' her uncle had said. But they obviously were in no need of her.  
  
Her thoughts strolled back to the passing of the army one day ago. The King had led his troops; he rode between Éomer and Gandalf. Just outside the city walls he had turned his horse to look upon Edoras one last time. Seeing Éowyn standing outside Meduseld he had waved to her, Éomer following suit.  
  
Only then did she see the two, nay, three riders who had been behind the King. They, too, had turned their horses and where looking up at her. But her eyes rested only upon the face of one of the three, Aragorn. He looked like one of the great kings of men Gandalf had told them about. It was already too dark to see his eyes, but she felt his gaze resting upon her. Her heart cried out to him, wishing him to be beside her.  
  
Then he turned his horse abruptly, as if he longed to get away as quickly as possible. Her heart fell at this. Tears were clouding her eyes but she still saw the blond head of Legolas first turn into the direction of the ranger and then towards her. The tears were now running down her cheeks, and, being unable to behold this scene any longer, she fled back into the Hall.  
  
Éowyn bit her lower lip. 'This is folly,' she repeated to herself again and again. And yet, she had never felt this alive in anyone's presence before, not even in the arms of her first lover, a soldier who had fallen while defending Rohan against a group of plundering and torching orcs. Dernhelm had been his name, and she could still see his face shine with joy when she finally had given in to his courting. But all the feelings she had once thought to be as strong as can be seemed insignificant now. Her heart had never beat in her chest the way it did when she thought of Aragorn. They had barely exchanged more than twenty words, she had been afraid to reveal too much of herself to him. But she had listened to everything he had said, memorizing even the tiniest thing.  
  
Her head was spinning by now and she was glad when a girl came up to her asking her something concerning dinner. When the girl was gone again, Éowyn walked around the camp towards the road down into the dale. Great stones, the shape of men, had been erected at each turn of the road; no one could remember those who had made them anymore.  
  
The night sky was filled with stars and Éowyn looked up to the familiar constellations. She remembered a time when her brother had taken her out onto the plains of Rohan at night on his tall war horse, she was sitting in front of him, leaning against her brothers strong chest. He had taught her the names of each star he knew and she had loved these little excursions. 'Brother, are you also watching the stars tonight?'  
  
The sound of hooves was echoing up to her from the valley below. A rider bearing the colours of the Riddermark rode up towards her as fast as he could upon the step road. Two soldiers had joined Éowyn and before long the rider stopped in front of the three. One of the soldiers was just about to say something when the man exclaimed, "Hail Éowyn, fair Lady of Rohan. I bring you news of your brother." With these words he reached inside his tunic and pulled out a scroll, which he put into Éowyn's outstretched hand.  
  
"Thank you, will you ride back right away or would you first like to join us for dinner?" The messenger explained that he had been ordered to return as quickly as possible and only asked for some water for both his horse and himself.  
  
Soon he was gone again, now bearing a message from Éowyn that the camp had been set up and all the people were safely within it. Éowyn in turn had retired to her own tent to read her brother's message. Her heart beat heavily in her chest when she broke the seal. With shaking hands she unrolled the scroll.  
  
The news was disturbing. When they had reached the Ford of Isen they had been informed of an Orcish attack just a day earlier. Many soldiers of the Riddermark had lost their lives there, fighting bravely against the Uruk- hai of Saruman. But worse still was the news that Isengard had been unleashed, a great host had left the valley of the Sorcerer and was now marching towards the King's army. Théoden had then decided to lead his force to the fortress of Helm's Deep. He had also send messengers to all those living in the hill surrounding the keep and those that dwelt in the Westfold. They would seek refuge in the Hornburg or the caves in the valley behind the keep.  
  
Éomer had send this message the previous day, so by now he might already be ... No! she could not even think of it. He was alive; she'd feel it in her heart if he were dead. But just in this moment he might fight for his life, the battle raging about him. 'Brother! Don't leave me alone in the dark!' Tears were running down her cheeks, unobserved by her, for now her thoughts were fixed on something else, something equally troubling. Aragorn, he would surely be by her brother's side. In one way this was comforting, but in another it was terrifying. What if he died? She would not be able to live without him in her world. For the first time she realized distinctly what her feelings were, her feelings for the ranger. She loved him, loved him madly. She craved to be near him, no matter if that would mean death for her. Why had she allowed herself to be left behind? She should have insisted on joining them. She fell on her bed, crying into the pillows, holding her brother's letter to her heart.  
  
The warm embrace of sleep had caught her while she was still crying. Now her dreams had taken her to the Hornburg, to where her heart was. She heard the cries of strong men, falling to the weapons of the Uruk-hai. Saw the sea of orcs, filling the valley as far as the eye could reach. There was Éomer, felling orcs with every thrust of his sword; by his side fought the elf Legolas and the dwarf Gimli. But where was Aragorn? At last her glance fell on him, surrounded not by Rohirrim but men, who wore the same kind of clothing as he. Rangers. But there were two others, dark-haired, with fair faces. Were they elves? She longed to be there, with him. Why couldn't she be?  
  
Suddenly she heard a strange sound filling the valley, the rustling of leaves, orcs screaming. What was going on? Was this yet another of Saruman's devilries? Gandalf appeared next to Aragorn, urging him to drive the orcs before him backwards into the valley. He saw the ranger nod, and, for a split second, she had the impression that his eyes were resting on her, as if he drew strength from her. Then, as his hand covered the pendant around his neck, her heart almost stopped. Darkness consumed her, she lost sight of the battle, was lost in darkness.  
  
She woke with a cry. Outside a new day was dawning, a day of either victory of utter defeat and death. How long would it take for a messenger to reach her here? How long until she knew if her loved ones where still alive? Her heart was numb; she couldn't feel anything but fear. She didn't know that far away at Helm's Deep Aragorn was fighting with his own feelings, unable to forget her face. She didn't know that the King was on his way to Isengard, or that her brother was heartsick at seeing Legolas leave with Aragorn. All she knew was that the end of all that she knew might be close, but hope kept her upright, hope to see again the eyes of the ranger, those eyes she had lost herself in. 


End file.
